I Promise
by The Dreaming Dragon
Summary: Astrid sees Hiccup's scars for the first time since the kidnapping. A short Hiccstrid One-shot.


**Hey! Here is just a short and sweet little one-shot I was working on** **. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Astrid sucked in a deep breath before knocking on the door of Hiccup's hut, "Hiccup? Can I come in?" She pressed her ear against it.

"Y-Yeah, come in Astrid." She can hear faintly.

She cracked the door open enough so she can slip through. "I was going to see if you-" she stopped dead in her tracks, found herself staring at Hiccup's bare back.

He had so many scars drawn across it.

She found herself staring at the scars...

remembering how he had gotten them...

* * *

"No! Please!" She cried.

CRACK

Hiccup let out another blood-curling shriek as Ryker slashed his wip across his bare back, leaving another bloody scar. "It's okay, Astrid. I'll be fi-" Hiccup tried to get out but didn't get to finish his sentence, instead letting out scream when Ryker struck again.

CRACK

Hiccup began to lose consciousness. black seeping the edges of his eyes. But everytime he was almost unconscious Ryker would strike him awake.

"Astrid..." Hiccup pleaded with his eyes.

CRACK

Astrid...

* * *

"Astrid!"

She blinked snapping out of her memory.

"W-What? What?"

"You kinda spaced out for a minute. You okay?" Hiccup said, picking up the shirt he laid out on his bed.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Hiccup lifted an eyebrow and smirked, knowing something else was up. "Okay then." He pulled his green long sleeve tunic over his head, but it stopped awkwardly. "Aw man," The head hole got stuck halfway down his face and his shoulders were getting a bit to big for this shirt.

"uh... Astrid? C-Could I get a little help here?"

"Sure thing, Dragon Boy." Astrid giggled. As she walked closer to him she blushed a little when his muscles were visible on his chest. Man, when did he get to be so hot? But then her eyes trailed over the scars that were there also...

* * *

"Ryker, let him go!" Astrid commanded.

"Oh-ho, I don't think your in the postion to make demands, milady." Ryker chuckled as he stuffed a gag in each of the riders mouths.

He pulled out his dagger from its sheath and came closer to the shirtless one legged boy.

Hiccup tried to show no fear as the dragon hunter and his dagger inched closer. His heart skipped a beat and winced when Ryker poked through the skin slightly on his stomach, creating a small red line that dripped slowly down his belly.

Ryker's first cut was agonizingly slow across Hiccup's chest, leaving a trail behind. Hiccup let out a hiss through his clenched teeth. He let out out a small yelp when Ryker quickly slashed back the other way and squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily.

He bit his lip; moaning at the next few painful cuts across his ribs. Red stared to cover his whole chest. So, Ryker decided to start somewhere else. He smirked, wiped his knife off with a rag, then plunged the blade into his stomach.

Hiccup's eyes shot open, letting out a gut-wrenching cry. Almost instantly his body gave in and he let himself hang, dropping his head resting on his chest. The riders tried to protest wrestling against their chains muffled noises coming from them...

* * *

Astrid snapped back, hearing Hiccup's muffled cry's for help.

"Hello? Astrid? You still there?" Hiccup said, his arms still poking out of the arm holes.

"Oh, yes sorry." She quickly finished pulling his tunic over his head. Once his head slipped through and she realized that they were very, _very_ close to each other. Her cheeks reddened even more and set herself back.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Are you sure you're okay? Really?" He asked closing the space between them.

She opened her mouth to say but nothing would come out. Trying to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes, she fell to her knees and started to sob.

Hiccup rushed to her side, "What's wrong, Astrid? Tell me." He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest.

"...he almost killed you..." She whispered softly in his chest.

His eyes widened, and then he sighed, realizing what she meant.

"Oh Astrid..." He hugged her tighter.

"I know it was months ago... But I guess I hadn't seen your scars since then I-it.. I guess it brought back... nightmares."

"It's alright, Astrid.. I'm alright.. I'm right here... and I'm not going anywhere."

She pulled away slightly to look up into his eyes, "But you almost did. I..I almost lost you." Hiccup shushed her, rocking her in his arms.

"You're not going to lose me. ever. And besides, it's going to take a little more than that to kill me."

Astrid buried her face back into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You promise?" Astrid whispered. Hiccup smirked.

"I promise."

...

* * *

 **DD**


End file.
